


Come Back To Me

by Millixx425



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Smut, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millixx425/pseuds/Millixx425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment he realized, he would never see Iwaizumi Hajime ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short intro for another fic I'd like to write but i don't know if I should actually write it so comments are appreciated ^-^ Thank you!

Wind caused strands of Oikawa’s chocolate brown hair to fall in front of his eyes as they slowly began to gloss over with tears. The sun set colored the sky a deep orange-red as he faced his childhood friend in front of him. He bit his lip as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out from his brown eyes. His mouth quivered as he took a quick breath before forcing a toothy smile to form across his pained face. His chest ached and his heart felt like it would give out at any second. His whole body felt frozen in time as if every force in the world was holding him in place as to keep him from running away. 

“Goodbye Oikawa,” Iwaizumi whispered as he brushed past the slightly taller boy in front of him, gently placing a warm hand on his shoulder before disappearing from his side. It was as if the world had ended as Oikawa dropped to his knees gripping onto the thin fabric of his shirt in front of where his heart was. His entire body shook as he chocked back sobs while replaying what had just happened in his head. 

Tears overflowed out of his eyes as he held his face in his hands to muffle his sobs when he realized, he would never see Iwaizumi Hajime ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank god it’s Friday,” Oikawa sighed as he pushed through the double doors out of the daycare. “I just want to get drunk already, these kids drove me insane today,” he sighed as he ran his large hand through his fluffy chocolate brown hair, pushing away pieces of hair that rested in front of his eyes.

“Jeez, you can not wait this week can you,” Bokuto laughed as he locked up the front door to the daycare and jogged to catch up to the other two men.

“I bet you just want to get some tonight,” Kuroo snickered as he wrapped his arm around Oikawas shoulder pulling him into his chest and ruffling up his hair with his left hand. Oikawa struggled against Kuroos arm until Kuroo finally released his grasp on him with a loud laugh as Oikawa slouched over and pouted at him, which made him laugh harder.

“I hope I get some tonight,” Bokuto whispered to himself louder than he thought he did, and the others looked back at him with slightly confused expressions.

“Did you really just say that?” Oikawa questioned as a look of confusion spread across his face. “Aren’t you and Akaashi? You know.”

“He wishes,” Kuroo mumbled underneath his breath.

“Oh shit, you guys heard me?” Bokuto shouted as he slapped his hands to the sides of his face making a shocked expression. Oikawa raised his right hand to his hand placing his forehead in his palm and shook his head slowly while Kuroo was hunched over laughing his ass off while holding onto his stomach.   
“You’re such an idiot, how did you get this job?” Oikawa asked as he watched Bokuto jump on to Kuroo to get him to stop laughing.

“College really paid off my friend,” Bokuto stated with a serious expression etched across his face as Kuroo nodded along with his words as he straightened himself up, folding his arms over his chest. Oikawa just stared at them, shook his head, and began to walk away from the two guys whom he calls idiots every day. As Oikawa began to widen the gap between them all he heard were quick footsteps fumbling around behind him and then two arms wrapped around his shoulders embracing him from both sides were Bokuto and Kuroo. Oikawa tried to protest but they just yelled “Tooru sandwich” as they squeezed the brown haired boy in the middle of the embrace tighter and tighter.

“Y-you guys, are going to kill me,” Oikawa struggled to breath out as he flailed his arms against his sides trying to smack either of the guys embracing him. They finally let him go and Oikawa took a deep breath, hunched over while placing his hands on his knees, and looked up to the others with a death glare. When he looked up at them they wore the biggest grins on their faces and it pissed him off. “You both suck,” he spat at them.

“Dick!” Bokuto and Kuroo yelled in unison and then looked at each other with a loving gaze and mouths wide opened. Oikawa knew he was never going to win with these two and slowly got up from bending over and began to walk ahead of them again, but this time they kept pace with him, making sure to not fall to far behind.

They walked for around 15 minutes to their favorite bar, Ascend, that they went to every Friday night once they got off of work to go meet up with their friends for some weekend drinks. When they finally arrived it was almost 7 o’clock and the crowd was still small since more people show up later in the evening. Oikawa looked around to see if any of his friends were there yet but he soon realized that they were the first to get there this week. They made their way toward the back to claim the largest table before anyone else could grab it. When they walked in, there were booths against the left wall of the building and scattered tables through out the middle. There was also a large bar with many stools around it that seated nearly twenty people located on the right side of the establishment against the wall. They passed by the booths and quickly claimed the largest table by setting down their bags and taking seats across from one another.

“Who’s coming tonight?” Oikawa asked the others and he placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the tops of his interlocked hands.

“Well, I know Daichi is coming so Suga would most likely be with him. Kenma's joining us after his shift ends and I think Hinata is coming with Kageyama and Yachi. Are Hanamaki and Matsukawa coming?” Kuroo listed off names and then questioned Oikawa who simply nodded in response to the boy going over the names again in his head and counting on his fingers.

“You going to be on the hunt tonight?” Bokuto whispered over to Oikawa who let out a deep sigh.

“Not tonight boys, I feel like enjoying this night with all of you,” he stated and his companions pretended to tear up and began to clap. Oikawa quickly glared at both of them whom began laughing at his reaction and he soon joined them.

“I’ll go get us our first shots alright?” Kuroo chimed in as he slid out of his chair and walked over to the bar and took a seat on a stool in front of Kenma who was busy making drinks.

“I bet he just went to get us drinks because Kenma’s over there?” Bokuto huffed out as he pouted.

“Well he does have a huge crush on him, just like you do with, damn what was his name again? I know it begins with an A,” Oikawa began to laugh as Bokuto reached over the table trying to cover Oikawas mouth with his hands.

“I get it, I get it, sheesh. Your shitty personality is shining through,” Bokuto complained as he rested his chin on the table looking up at Oikawa.

“You mean my wonderful personality is shining through? That’s so sweet of you to say,” he grinned down at Bokuto who just squinted his eyes toward him.

“I’m back, what did I miss?” Kuroo asked as he placed down three shots of tequila in between them all with a plate of slivers of limes.

“Oh nothing we were just talking about crushes,” Oikawa smiled over at Kuroo who eyed him questioningly.

“And you have a crush on someone?” Kuroo asked as he shook salt onto the back of his hand, licked it, downed the shot and sucked on a piece of lime.

“Yeah Oikawa, let’s hear about this crush,” a deep voice cut in from behind Bokuto, and Oikawa looked over to see Hanamaki and Matuskawa grinning over at him. Oikawas cheeks quickly became tinted with a pinkish color as he look down at the shot he was about to take. He quickly downed the shot, sucked on a lime and looked around to see all of them eyeing him down as if they were waiting to hear all about his so-called crush.

“I’m not indulging you all on who my crush is just so you all know,” Oikawa concluded as he folded his arms across his chest and turned his head away from the others.

“Boo, you’re no fun,” Hanamaki groaned as he slide into the seat next to Bokuto and Matsukawa sat int he open seat next to him on his right.

“I’ll have you know I am an extremely fun person,” Oikawa fought as he scowled at Hanamaki who was giving him a toothy grin and nodding slowly.

“Says who?” Kageyama cut in as he waved at everyone at the table and sat down next to Matsukawa, followed by Suga and Daichi who sat across from him next to Kuroo.

“I’m deeply offended Tobio-chan,” Oikawa gasped as he placed his right hand on his chest and looked at Kageyama, who was quietly staring at him with a black face. Everyone at the table began to laugh at Kageyamas comment as Oikawa just sat there glaring at them all until they stopped, which was the exact moment Akaashi and Hinata walked up to the table. Akaashi walked over to Bokuto and took a seat at the head of the table next to him and Oikawa as Hinata made his way to the empty seat next to Kageyama.

“What did we miss?” Akaashi questioned as he slid his jacket off of his torso and swung it behind his chair.

“You missed us all making fun of Tooru,” Kuroo explained as he reached over a seat to Oikawa and ruffled his hair.

“So not much then,” Akaashi stated as he looked over at Oikawa with an expressionless face.

“You all are so mean, I’m getting another drink,” Oikawa huffed out as he stood from his seat and headed over to the bar where Kenma was busying making drinks for other customers. He took a seat near the front of the building on the right side of the bar and waited for Kenma to finish the drinks he was making. As he waited he glanced around the bar to see that a larger crowd had formed inside and the place had gotten a bit noisier since the time that they got there. Oikawa scanned the room to look for anyone he knew but found no one except for a cute short-haired man in a tight fitting black suit which he eyed for a few seconds until Kenma called for his attention.

“Did they scare you off already?” Kenma asked with a soft smile spread across his lips. Oikawa pouted and Kenma took that as a yes and begun to mix him a drink. “Taste this,” he told Oikawa as he held out a glass filled with a clear liquid with a small hint of red. Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at the drink placed in front of him and then back up at Kenma who was nodding slowly and pushing the drink closer to him. He let out a quick breath, picked up the drink and took a big gulp from the glass and to his surprise it tasted amazing.

“You’ve done it again Kenma, you’ve seriously got magical powers to be able to make drinks that taste this good,” Oikawa confessed as he continued to take small sips from the drink he was just given.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Kenma spoke softly as he smiled at Oikawa.

“So when will you be joining us my dear Kenma?” Oikawa asked as he sipped his drink again.

“My shift ends in 15 minutes so after that,” he responded and then quickly made his way over to another customer leaving Oikawa at the end of the bar with his drink in hand. As he continued to slowly drink he began to scan the room again when his eyes landed back on the man he saw before. All Oikawa could make out from where he sat was a semi-tall man who was really built. He was also wearing a tight black suit that hugged his muscles when he moved. Oikawa’s eyes slid down the mans body to see that his jacket wasn’t the only tight fitting part of his suit, but his pants stretched over the mans ass, exposing a large curve. Oikawa bit his lip and forced his eyes up the mans body again to try to get a look at his face but it kept getting blocked by the people surrounding him. Quickly getting annoyed Oikawa got up from his stool and made his way back to the table where his friends were but he continued to try to see the mans face as he walked but sadly never succeeded.

“But yeah apparently people have seen him around again so I guess he’s staying here now,” Hanamaki stated as Oikawa worked his way to his seat and sat down to join in on the conversation. When he sat down he expected them all to make fun of him like usual but they all had concerned faces when he looked at all of them.

“Um, what exactly did I miss?” he questioned as he placed his drink down in front of his and looked around at each of his friends faces.

“Iw-,” Hanamaki began but Kuroo cut him off.

“We were just saying that Terushimas been spotted again trying to hook up with girls,” Kuroo said and he anxiously let out a laugh.

“Kuroo you’re such a bad liar,” Kenma addressed as he sat down between Kuroo and Oikawa with a drink in hand and a new outfit. Kuroo looked at him with wide-eyes and a face that was trying to tell him “not right now” but Kenma just ignored him. “Now, what were you all actually talking about?” he commanded as he set his drink down and look over at Hanamaki with a slight smile on his face.

“Leave it to Kenma to get right to the point,” Bokuto laughed as he slapped Hanamaki’s back.

“Spit it out Maki,” Oikawa urged as he leaned in closer to rest his elbows on the table.

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you cause you’re not going to take this well,” he complained as he pointed a finger in Oikawas direction. He let out a deep sigh and began, “About a week ago Kindaichi told me he saw someone who looked like Iwaizumi going into the convince store by the train station. He just passed it off as some guy who just looked like Iwaizumi but he went to check and it was really him. He told Kindaichi that his job transferred him here and that he had just gotten an apartment not too far from the station so he could commute. It looks like he’s back, and he’s here to stay.” Oikawa was speechless as his eyes went wide and he began to shake.

The boy who abandoned him after graduating high school was back. The same boy who crushed his heart by telling him that all the things they planned to do weren’t going to happen. The boy he spent months crying over. The boy who left him with a few simple sentences and a billion questions asking why. The boy he thought loved him back. The boy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The boy he thought would never leave him…

He felt his heart breaking into a million pieces all over again. The moment replaying in his head, and all he could hear was “goodbye Oikawa” repeating over and over…

But then that same voice, just slightly deeper, brought him back.

“kawa… Oikawa… Tooru,” a deeper voice than he remembered shouted his name at him and Oikawa looked up to see his childhood best friend standing across the table from him. His eyes went wide and his jaw slightly dropped as he looked at Iwaizumi standing in front of him. Oikawa didn’t even have time to realize that he was crying until Akaashi handed him a napkin and whispered “eyes”. Without the napkin he reached up to his face and felt a tear hit the top of his pointer finger. He quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes and abruptly stood up and ran out of the bar. He heard his friends calling out his name but he all he could think about was getting far away from that place. He kept running as thoughts and memories filled his mind and he finally slowed down when he came across an old park that he used to play at when he was a kid. He made his way over to a swing and sat down while trying to figure out what had just happened.

Iwaizumi was there, right in front of him. He was within arms reach again and Oikawa had run away. He wrapped his arms across his chest hugging his body as he began to move the swing slightly back and forth. He looked up at the sky to look at the stars and remembered how he and Iwaizumi used to star-gaze as children. Oikawa would constantly talk about how aliens were real and about how it would be cool to be abducted by them. But, Iwaizumi would always tell him he’d never let them take his best friend away from him. Recalling these memories Oikawa couldn’t control his tears and began to sob into his hands as he continued to think about Iwaizumi.

A few minutes pass and Oikawa heard footsteps walking toward him but ddidn’t both to look up in case it’s the one person he couldn’t handle seeing at that moment. He waits for a voice to speak up but instead he feels a jacket be wrapped around him and two bodies embracing him in a hug.

“Let’s go home Tooru,” Kenma whispers and he tightens his embrace on Oikawa. Oikawa nods and stands up from the swing to see Kenma and Kuroo in front of him with sad smiles. As soon as he sees them he breaks down again and walks over to them crying. They wrap their arms around him and they slowly begin to make their way back to their apartment.

They finally reach their apartment and at this point Kuroo was carrying Oikawa on his back, which was now soaked in tears. Kenma reached in his pocket for his key and opened the door to let them in. Kuroo walked in first and Kenma followed while closing and locking the door behind them. They took off their shoes and Kenma slide Oikawas off and they made their way to Kenmas room. As they entered Kuroo sat Oikawa down on the bed and grabbed the tissue box to give him. He then made his way to Kenma, who had begun to change into a t-shirt and sweatpants, and opened one of the drawers to take out clothes for himself and changed into them. As he did that Kenma left the room to get clothes for Oikawa and returned with a shirt covered with cartoon alien heads and sweatpants. He placed them next to Oikawa who was blowing his nose and waited for him to change. Oikawa slowly got up to throw his tissues out in the garbage and came back to begin to change into the clothes Kenma had gotten for him. He slipped out of his tight jeans and put on the sweatpants and then took of his shirt and covered himself with the other one.

Kuroo was already under the covers on the left side of the bed waiting for the others to join him. Oikawa tossed his clothes to a corner and crawled into bed, followed by Kenma who had just shut the light off leaving them in the dark. Oikawa laid in between the two them and quickly felt both boys embrace him as if letting him know he wasn’t alone. A few tears escaped his eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

“You can cry all you want Tooru, we’re hear for you,” Kenma whispered, and Oikawa let his tears fall freely again while being embraced by two of his best friends. He eventually fell asleep after crying for so long, but Kuroo and Kenma never let him go the whole night and continued to reassure him that they wouldn’t leave him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing this omg. I really like the idea of Kenma and Kuroo always being there for Oikawa. What do you all think of this chapter???


End file.
